A Shot at Love
by AmyVS7
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS for Series 5, Episode 6 'Deal' a follow scene from that cliff-hanger ending. Added Mattesha!
1. Chapter 1

Law & Order: UK fic:

Pairing: Mattesha

**Spoilers:**** MAJOR SPOILERS for Series 5 episode 6 'Deal'!**

A/N: Oh man I cried at the end of that episode, after an hour of calming myself down and a bit of a chat with **coffee_dazed**, I wrote this first chapter within 10mins. I don't know how you can enjoy this fic with the topic really...but anyway, it just carries on from where the episode left off. Read and let me know what you think, feel free to vent your feelings on the episode too in the review, that's fine with me :)

**A Shot at Love**

"Matt!" Alesha screamed as she moved nearer to Matt lying on the floor, blood was seeping from his gunshot wounds and his eyes showed he was about to fall into unconsciousness. She saw him look at her, her bloodshot eyes streaming with tears and she was shaking like a leaf. Matt moved his hand towards her. Alesha saw the movement out of the corner of her eye, seeing that he was trying to reach out to her, she grasped hold of his hand, giving it a kiss, accidently soaking it with her tears.

"Hang in there Matt, please!" Alesha cried desperately "Please, it'll be okay. Just stay with us. Please don't go, you can't go! Not like this!"

Ronnie was re-adjusting the coat around Matt's form on the ground, people were running around frantically, screaming and terrified. But for Alesha and Ronnie they didn't care what was going on around them, they only cared for their colleague. Friend. And in Alesha's case, love.

"Matt..." Alesha saw him close his eyes and it was as if her heart broke. "Nooo!" she screamed and screamed. That was it. He was gone.

Ronnie was crying as he put one hand on Matt's shoulder and put his arm around the distraught crown prosecutor, whom he knew Matt had such an affection for. And he was convinced she felt the same way too, her reaction said it all.

Matt groaned and his eyes opened again, his eyes darting around frantically.

"Matt?" Alesha was stunned to see he had regained consciousness. She kissed his hand again, she had not let go for an instant. "Matt...we thought you had..." she paused, knowing that this may be the last chance she may have to tell him everything. "Stay with us, please. I love you! I love you so much Matt, please. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, we can be together. You and me. You just need to hang on in there Matt."

"Hey you'd like that wouldn't you Matty eh?" Ronnie cried, doing his best to make a joke even in this most desperate of circumstances. "You can't let a girl get away now could you eh?" he could see Matt was watching them, his eyes flickering from open to close every few seconds. "You stay with us son, I'm not letting our best copper go. D'ya hear me young man, you stay strong. You fight this Matt. If anyone can do this, you can." Ronnie cried "Please don't go!"

Alesha was sobbing her heart out before she could suddenly feel that Matt squeezed her hand ever so gently, she moved up even closer to his body so Matt could see her better. She said quietly "I love you" and reached down, gently wiping the blood from his lips and proceeded to give the lightest kiss before she broke down again, and Ronnie brought her into a hug as she cried heartedly.

Matt looked at his two colleagues. His friends, and in Alesha's case, his love.

Before he could not fight the darkness any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Alesha you go with Matt, I'll meet you there" Ronnie said affectionately, he could see the young woman was barely holding it together as Matt had just been put on a stretcher by paramedics and was about to be placed into the back of the ambulance.

"No, Ronnie, you should go, you're his partner" Alesha tried to put on a brave face, but she could tell she wasn't fooling the experienced copper who was watching her carefully.

Ronnie put his arm on Alesha's, rubbing it gently "I know what he means to you" he spoke softly; the smallest of smiles lit his face. Alesha blushed, there was no hiding her feelings now she had just declared them in the middle of the street.

"Ronnie...I..."

"Just go" Ronnie ushered her into the ambulance where a paramedic was seeing to Matt, the other had got into the drivers seat "My mobile's on. Ring me straight away if anything happens."

Alesha sat next to Matt in the ambulance, before she quickly glanced back to see Ronnie's worried expression as the back doors of the ambulance were closed. The sirens began, and they headed to the hospital.

Matt was fully unconsciousness now, his face getting paler by the seconds that seemed to drag by as they hurtled towards the nearest hospital. Alesha could see Matt's hand had slipped out from under the red blanket on the stretcher, she took it gently in hers. His hand feeling colder than it had done only minutes previously, but she gave his hand another kiss and gently rubbed it with her thumb. Hoping her body heat would warm him up.

"You his wife? Girlfriend?" the male paramedic asked politely, noticing the tears had sprung into Alesha's eyes again.

"No...I..." she wanted to say she was either of those things, but she couldn't "I'm one of his best friends, he's my work colleague."

The paramedic watched as Alesha fought back the tears, and held onto his hand with everything she had. She continued to kiss his hand, despite not knowing why she was doing it. But it was comforting her somewhat, and she hoped it was a comfort to Matt too, if he could sense or feel anything that was happening around him. To know he was not alone, she was there.

"He means a lot to you doesn't he?" the paramedic said softly.

Alesha nodded, that very sentence was all it took for the flood gates to open and she sobbed "Is he going to be okay?"

The paramedic looked solemnly at the young woman, he didn't want to upset her further so replied as delicately as he possibly could "The situation is incredibly serious...but never say never."

Alesha could sense he was only trying to be supportive, she could tell by his face that he thought Matt didn't have a hope in hell of surviving. And Alesha hated admitting it, but if she was truly honest with herself, she didn't think he would pull through either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It felt like an eternity to Alesha before they reached the hospital, but in reality it had only been a few minutes. Once they arrived they had been met by a team of six doctors and nurses, and with the paramedics in tow they quickly got Matt out of the ambulance and into the hospital. Alesha kept up with them all the way down to the first corridor until one of the nurses stopped her.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to stay here and wait Miss...?"

"Phillips" Alesha told the nurse "Please, please look after him. He's everything to me!" more tears filled her eyes as she begged with the young looking nurse.

"We'll do our best. We will inform you straight away of any news, if you'd care to wait in the family room."

And that was it. She was gone.

Alesha looked around; no one was near her so the urge to hold back her tears was no longer an issue, she felt the emotion wash over her before she sobbed and sobbed. Alesha leant against the wall and slid down till she was sat on the floor and she cried. She thought the worse, knowing that any minute now someone could come out and tell her her worst nightmare, that Matt was dead. After fifteen minutes she managed to compose herself enough to stand up and she headed to the family waiting room a bit further down the corridor.

The room looked so clinical. Beige coloured walls, navy carpet. Three large navy sofas situated around the room. In the corner was a child's area with building blocks and Lego. A couple of plants were placed in the corners by the large window overlooking the city. There was a vending machine filled with snacks, a coffee machine and a water cooler. The coffee table, situated in the middle of the three sofas, was scattered with magazines and health leaflets which also adorned the walls, as did a pay phone.

Alesha gave a shaky sigh as she sat down in the empty room, feeling so alone. Hoping that Ronnie or any of the rest of the team would join her soon. Luckily within ten minutes Ronnie had arrived.

"Alesha!" he came over and gave her a brief hug, coming to sit next to her "What's the latest?"

Alesha wiped her eyes "They...they took him into theatre not long after we arrived...they don't think he'll make it Ron. They said to be prepared for the worse."

Alesha cried again, Ronnie put his arm around her and let her cry into him as he hugged her. Ronnie felt the tears springing into his own eyes, and silently prayed for Matt to pull through.

..

Within the hour Natalie turned up, and waited with the two of them for any news on Matt. Informing them both that Henry and Jacob were dealing with the press, who were now beginning to assemble outside the hospital after getting hold of the news of the shooting. The other two members of the CPS team promising to be there once they had managed to calm the situation with the media.

"Has anyone called Matt's family?" Natalie asked cautiously.

Ronnie handed them all fresh cups of water from the water cooler in the corner of the room as he responded "I tried but all I got was the answering machine, I left a message anyway. I'm sure they'll hear on the news at some point if they don't get the message."

"The next of kin will have to be informed if..." but Natalie couldn't finish the sentence. Not allowing herself to think it. She daren't.

She was now pre-occupied with watching Alesha who appeared to be staring into space, she had not taken her eyes off the floor for the past ten minutes. She could see that Alesha's hands were shaking as she held the plastic cup full of water in both hands.

"Alesha..." Natalie moved to sit next to the clearly fragile young woman "Come on, let's put this down." She took the cup of water off Alesha and put it on the coffee table in front of them. Natalie then proceeded to put her arm around Alesha and she placed her hand over Alesha's that were joined together on Alesha's lap.

Ronnie was on the other side of the room, pacing back and forth. Feeling too anxious to sit down.

Another fifteen minutes later passed, where the time had felt like it stood still whilst the three of them sat in total silence, too lost in their thoughts. Then the silence was shattered by a knock on the door.

The three of them looked up suddenly and saw a doctor and nurse come into the room, closing the door behind them, before they sat on the sofas opposite them to give them the news.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"He made it through surgery" the doctor said, a small reassuring smile on his face.

Ronnie, Alesha and Natalie all gave the biggest sighs of relief and they all developed tears in their eyes. Alesha kept whispering _'Thank god, thank god'_ before she carried on listening to the doctor. Knowing it was far too early to start celebrating, when he was nowhere near considered as being classed as out of the woods yet.

"We nearly lost him...twice in fact, but somehow he managed to pull through." The admission by the doctor sent a frightening bolt of worry through Matt's colleagues, but they remained silent as the doctor continued. "We did the best we could, the bleeding has stopped, and the surgery was a success. What we're saying is it's all down to Matt now, he needs to fight this. We've sedated him so he'll be unconscious for the next few days to heal properly. The next 48 hours are critical. He may have got over this one hurdle but Matt has a whole lot more to overcome. But I have to tell you this, it's a miracle he's made it this far, I'm extremely surprised he has. He's a strong guy."

Ronnie smiled "That's our Matty, very stubborn."

The doctor and nurse gave a smile, before the nurse spoke "Hopefully he's over the worst of it. But you can come and see him now if you wish?"

Alesha shot up out of her seat and made a beeline for the door, the doctor and nurse following her as were Ronnie and Natalie before they made their way down endless corridors until they reached Matt's room. They entered to discover Matt was attached to many machines, his breathing, heart rate and stats being monitored closely. Tubes and wires were stuck all over his body, a blanket was covering him up to his bare mid-torso. The areas where the shots had been fired were covered in bandages and dressings. An IV drip was in his hand, but Alesha noticed his complexion had returned to a much better colour than it had been in the ambulance.

"You won't get anything from him, but there's no harm in talking to him" the nurse assured the team "You can all stay for as long as you want, but honestly the best thing you can do now is get some rest, have something to eat and come back in the morning. He'll be sedated for at least the next 48 hours so there isn't much you can do."

"Thank-you nurse" Natalie said gratefully before the nurse left the room, leaving the three of them alone with Matt.

Alesha sat on one of the chairs next to his bed, not taking her eyes off Matt's broken form lying still in the bed. She watched his chest rise and fall steadily, the beeping of the heart rate on the machine giving her hope that he was going to make it.

Natalie sighed "Oh Matt...look at you eh, got yourself in a right state."

"Hear that mate, the Gov is already giving you grief" Ronnie chuckled which made them smile "It's us Matt, and Alesha's here too. Henry and Jacob are on their way."

"I hope you can hear us Matt" Alesha said softly, before her tone of voice became stern "You hang on in there Matt Devlin, do you hear me? That's an order. You've got this far, you bloody well keep fighting."

"Now Alesha's giving you grief, it's like being back in work isn't it son, eh?" Ronnie laughed.

Alesha gave the first smile that she had done since it all happened, she glanced at Ronnie who winked at her and they all smiled. His attempt to raise her spirits had worked. Ronnie was always there to provide the humour, no matter the circumstances.

The three of them sat around Matt's bed for another half an hour, before Ronnie announced he was going to grab a bite to eat and go and visit his new grandson, who had been born in the very same hospital earlier in the day. He promised to pop back in after he was done. Natalie felt there was no more she could do at Matt's bedside so resigned to getting something to eat too, and checking on the situation with Jacob and Henry. Leaving Alesha alone with Matt.

She held his hand, stroking it gently, careful to avoid the IV. "Matt...please" Alesha cried again "I know you can get through this. I'm not going anywhere I promise, I won't leave you." Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks "I won't let them take you away from me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ronnie came back an hour later; he stood outside the door to Matt's room, looking through the small window. He could see Alesha was still sat in the chair, holding onto Matt's hand. She had not moved since he had left earlier. Ronnie quietly opened the door and Alesha turned her head to see the older detective coming in.

"Hey" he said softly "Any change?"

Alesha shook her head sorrowfully, before smiling as she thought "How's the new addition to the Brooks family?"

"He's perfect" Ronnie took out his phone "Here, have a look" he showed Alesha the photo.

Alesha's heart melted "Oh Ronnie, he's beautiful!"

"He'll be a heartbreaker when he grows up, I can see it now" Ronnie chuckled, as did Alesha, before they looked back at Matt. The atmosphere dropping back to the anxiety and worry they were feeling about Matt.

Ronnie spoke up "Listen... Alesha, I'm going to head off, I'm no use here. Do you want me to give you a lift home?"

Alesha shook her head "I'm not going anywhere."

Ronnie knew she was going to give this response, but he had to try and convince her otherwise "There's not much point love; you heard the doctor and nurse, they said he'll be sedated for 48 hours."

"But what if something happens to him?" Alesha said rather more sharply than she had intended, she sighed before saying sadly "I'm sorry Ronnie, I understand...it's just...I can't leave him."

Ronnie gave a small smile, and opened the carrier bag Alesha hadn't notice he was carrying. "I guessed you might say that, so whilst I was getting a present in the shop downstairs for the little 'un, I got you some sandwiches and a drink" he passed them over to her "Make sure you take a break Alesha. You promise me?"

Alesha nodded "I will...and thanks Ron."

"You're welcome. Just call me immediately if anything happens" he came and gave her a hug "Take care, I'll be in first thing in the morning. Do you need anything else?"

"No thanks."

Ronnie turned to Matt "I'm heading off home now Matty, Alesha'll look after you, you be good. I'll see you tomorrow."

As Alesha watched Ronnie leave she thought about how much she admired the detective's optimistic humour at a time like this. He had said goodbye to his partner as if he was only in the hospital for a minor injury. Alesha wished she could have some of Ronnie's optimism right now.

Noticing the bag Ronnie had left on the corner of Matt's bed, she took out the food and drink. She really didn't feel like eating, her stomach was in knots, but she knew she had to keep her strength up.

..

Ronnie was about to leave the ward but a thought occurred to him and so he wandered around until he found a nurse.

"Oh, nurse, excuse me. Sorry to bother you but I'm DS Ronnie Brooks, my colleague DS Matt Devlin is in room 12."

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you. There's a young woman in there, my colleague Alesha Phillips, is there a way to get permission to let her stay ...I know I'm asking a lot but...she's in pieces, you see they're in love and she just wants to sit with him. She won't cause any bother, just...please, can you let her stay?"

The nurse gave a concerned look "I really shouldn't, it's against hospital policy."

"Please" Ronnie begged "She's all he's got right now. Surely you can understand that?"

The nurse smiled "Okay...i'll let it slide."

"Oh thank-you so much, you don't realise how much I appreciate this."

Ronnie left the hospital a few minutes later, satisfied knowing Matt would have all he needed around him now.

..

Hours slipped by. Midnight came and went. The moon could be seen high in the sky from the window of Matt's room, the light falling onto the detective's unconscious form. Alesha could feel the tiredness overcoming her, she was trying to do all she could to keep herself awake. She continued to keep her eyes glued to Matt as she said "Be strong Matt...be strong."

But Alesha couldn't fight it any longer. She rested her head on the side of the bed, still clutching Matt's hand in hers as she let her eyes drift close.

...

Alesha awoke six hours later, it took her a few seconds to process where she was, until everything came flooding back to her in a horrible rush of dread. She sat up and was relieved to see that Matt had made it through the night, and surprisingly so had she. Alesha had half expected one of the hospital staff to have woken her and made her leave.

Alesha had barely been awake two minutes when a nurse came into the room and smiled at her "Morning, you're awake now."

Alesha blushed "Yeah, sorry...I suppose you want me to go?"

"No, no, it's fine." She began checking Matt's stats "I had a word with the detective who was here last night, he asked for permission to let you stay."

"Really?" Alesha was heart warmed by Ronnie's gesture.

The nurse nodded "So are you Matt's girlfriend, wife?"

Alesha shook her head "No...but I love him, I just..."

"Haven't had the courage to admit it?"

Alesha gave a smile "Yeah..." a sad look came across her face "Something like this happens...it changes everything. I didn't realise how much I loved him until all this happened."

"I understand" the nurse looked at her comfortingly "Well he made it through the night which is good, and he's remained stable throughout so he's doing well. Try not to worry too much." She made to leave the room but stopped before she opened the door, turning back with a reassuring smile "And don't worry, you can stay for as long as you want."

"Thank-you" Alesha said, genuinely grateful, almost feeling the tears springing into her eyes again as she was left alone.

There was hope. He was fighting it. Alesha gave a small smile, maybe some of Ronnie's optimism was rubbing off on her after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Natalie and Ronnie turned up at just after 9am, with Henry and Jacob making their first appearances at the hospital very soon after.

"Alesha, go and get some breakfast and some fresh air. It's alright we're all here, Matt won't be alone."

Alesha gave a defeated sigh, knowing Ronnie was right. She stood up from her chair, reluctantly letting go of Matt's hand. Her hand feeling so empty now his hand wasn't there to fill it.

"You promise to ring me if anything happens, you swear?" Alesha said sternly as she put on her coat and scarf.

"We promise" Ronnie assured her "We'll all still be here when you get back."

Alesha left the room, but not before she turned around briefly to give one last glance at Matt.

Once the door was closed, Jacob asked "She's not coping well is she?"

Ronnie shook his head "It's hit her hard..." he looked at Matt as he took Alesha's vacant chair "She must really love him."

...

Alesha went to have breakfast in the canteen before she used the loo and exited the hospital, getting a cab home. She hadn't intended on going home, but she had had a thought as she had been out getting some fresh air. She showered, washed her hair and got changed. She then headed to Matt's place. She had been given the key along with his mobile and wallet that Matt had had in his suit jacket when the incident occurred, so she let herself in and was greeted by Matt's cat. Alesha almost began crying as she remembered the conversation they had had a few weeks previously. She gave the cat fresh food and water before finding an overnight bag in Matt's bedroom and filling it with pyjamas, toiletries and anything else he might need.

Alesha quickly headed back to the hospital and rushed into Matt's room. Seeing the team all sat on chairs, they looked up, alarmed, to witness the door being opened so swiftly.

"Alesha! You've been gone ages, we were beginning to get worried" Ronnie said, giving up his seat so Alesha could sit back in her original chair.

"Sorry... I went home to get freshened up" she took off her scarf and coat to show she had got changed "And I went to Matt's and got him some stuff he might need." She put the bag in the bedside cabinet next to his bed.

"You have a key to Matt's place?" Ronnie frowned "Even I don't have one."

"The nurse gave it to me last night with his other belongings he had on him when it ..." she fell silent. They all knew what she was referring to.

"Do you feel a bit better Alesha?" Natalie wondered, looking at her with concern.

Alesha nodded "Yeah..." she noticed Natalie's look "You don't need to worry about me, Matt's our priority." She took hold of Matt's hand again "How was he when I was gone, did anything happen?"

The others shook their heads "No, nothing" Henry responded, before got up from his chair "Guys, i'm sorry but i've got to go, i've got a meeting to get to. Ring me if there are any developments."

"Sure thing" Natalie replied as he left the room.

Jacob and Natalie left a few hours later, they were heading up an incident press conference with George, after his meeting, which they had to get ready for.

Ronnie stayed with Alesha for the rest of the day, they watched the press conference on the TV, which was on the wall in the corner of Matt's room. Once it was over Ronnie switched off the TV and turned to Matt who was still unconscious "See, look at all the trouble you've caused Matty eh. You'll do anything to get on the tv, won't you?" He chuckled.

However, the small laugh died in his throat as he could see Alesha was physically shaking as she had begun crying again.

"Oh Alesha" he put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry Ron" Alesha pulled herself together and wiped the tears from her eyes "It just...seeing all that, it brought it all back." Then her voice became bitter "Those bastards, Ellis' right hand men, how could they do that to Matt? I hate them so much!" she cried again.

"We'll get them Alesha, you mark my words. We will find them and justice will be done. I swear to you." Their eyes rested back on Matt, and Alesha took his hand again.

Ronnie said defiantly "The person responsible for shooting our Matty will _not_ get away with this."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Two more days passed. So much can happen in two days, yet these two days very little did. Matt continued to remain unconscious, the doctors had kept him sedated another day longer than they had originally planned. His stats had yet to even themselves out. Alesha had stayed with him every day, all day, and kept an attentive vigil by his bedside. In truth she rarely left the room. She sat there for hours, sometimes in silence, every so often she would talk to Matt, and the others hours were filled with talking to Matt's visitors and the doctors and nurses.

Natalie was extremely happy to report that the men involved in Matt's shooting had been handed in by their mothers, thanks to the television incident appeal they had broadcast. They had been charged with the attempted murder of a police officer, and were awaiting trial, the charge not set in stone as Matt's condition was still fragile, and anything could still happen.

Matt had now been in hospital for four days, and overnight his stats had begun to follow a much more normal pattern. By 11am the doctors had been to check on him and were happy to proceed with bringing him out of sedation. Alesha and Ronnie, who had been there at the time, were warned that he might not respond for quite a while, and it was down to the individual as to when they would naturally wake up. The amount of medication coursing through his body would not help the speed of his awakening either. It was now just a waiting game.

Alesha sat and stared at Matt for hours, watching out for any sign of movement. But there was nothing. It was now not long past 2pm and Ronnie got a phone call so he took it outside the room.

Alesha was still holding Matt's hand, but instead of watching him she was now re-reading the labels on the IV drip for what felt like the hundredth time. She then suddenly felt a slight squeeze of Matt's hand, her gaze shot back to look at Matt's face to find his eyes had opened slightly.

"Matt?" she said, praying to god she hadn't imagined any of it.

Alesha heard a very quiet grown as he responded to her, and she gave a cry of joy and she laughed happily "Oh my god Matt, Matt can you hear me?"

"'Lesha?" his eyes had opened a bit wider and she could see he was now looking directly at her.

"Yes Matt it's me, oh thank god!" she paused before she frantically shouted "Ronnie!"

The door was flung open and the detective rushed in, phone to his ear; he nearly dropped it as he saw Matt had woken up "Matt!" He then said excitedly down the phone "Gov, its Matt. He's woken up!" he accidently hung up the phone before he went out to get a nurse.

Alesha was gazing at Matt and rubbing his hand, tears in her eyes "Matt you had us petrified!"

"Why what happened? Why am I in hospital?"

Alesha frowned "Don't you remember any of it?"

"Any of what?" Matt looked puzzled.

"You were shot Matt, twice. You nearly died!"

Matt shook his head "I don't remember."

Alesha looked baffled, but didn't have time to question him further as Ronnie came back in with a doctor and a nurse in tow, who quickly set to work checking on Matt. Once all the tests and checks were over with, Matt was left alone with Ronnie and Alesha again.

"Son, we're so glad you've come round, you've had us worried sick!"

"I'm sorry" Matt said, still feeling very groggy. Then it was as if a light bulb had come on in his head "Ronnie, the baby. I remember ... the last thing I remember...you said Sarah had had the baby. How are they?"

Ronnie was touched "They are both fine, wanna see the pictures?" Ronnie came over and started showing them to his partner. Alesha developed tears in her eyes, happy ones this time, as she watched the two friends. Knowing that this so easily could not have ever happened.

"And you, my boy, are overdue with my chinese meal you promised me!" he said cheekily.

Alesha laughed and shook her head, Matt tried to laugh but it was clearly painful "Oww, no don't make me laugh Ron" Matt smiled "It hurts."

They fell silent for a while, in which time Matt's eyes landed on Alesha who gazed back at him lovingly.

"Hey you" Matt said sweetly. He moved his arm to reach out to her, despite this action hurting him slightly, he didn't care. Alesha took hold of his hand and hugged it to her, giving his hand a kiss. She looked back at him, willing herself not to cry.

Ronnie coughed, feeling like this was a private moment for the two of them "I'll just..." he got up, not saying another word and left, closing the door behind him.

Matt smiled before looking back at Alesha, her willingness hadn't worked and she was now quietly crying.

"Hey, come here" he urged her to sit on the edge of his bed, which she did. The two of them so close to eachother now, she sat facing him.

"Don't cry sweetheart" Matt brushed the tears from her eyes.

Alesha replied, dejectedly "I could have lost you."

Matt was surprised by her emotion, he didn't think she felt as strongly as she now clearly expressed in front of him. "'Lesha, I'm so sorry you had to go through all this. You're the last person I want to upset."

Alesha sniffed "Do you...you don't remember anything after Ronnie's announcement then, do you?"

Matt shook his head "Not a thing...why, did anything else happen?"

Alesha nodded "I...I said ... I told you something... after you were shot."

Matt was waiting with baited breath "What was it?"

"That I love you" Alesha admitted "And I always have." She breathed a sigh of relief, he knew the truth. "And I know that it'll make everything awkward between us, as you probably don't feel the same way. I know I can deal with it, it's just I had to..."

But Alesha was silenced as Matt put a finger to her lips "Do you _ever_ stop talking?" he gave a chuckle. Alesha blushed.

He got hold of her arm and pulled her closer so he could silence her with a chaste kiss on the lips. They broke apart to see that the other was smiling.

"I love you too Alesha. It's always been you."

Alesha's face widened into a bright smile as she leant down and they kissed again, this time for a lot longer. Alesha did not believe this was real, she had wished and prayed for this moment to come for years. And finally it had.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Matt and Alesha sat there and talked for half an hour, until the nurse interrupted them.

"Hello, how are you feeling Matt?" she asked as she changed his IV.

"Like I've been shot twice" Matt said with a smile to the nurse who wasn't sure how to respond to that so she just asked another question "I'm going to give you some more morphine for the pain, and I'll be back in a minute to clean your dressings, okay?"

"Thank-you" Matt grinned before the nurse left.

Alesha turned to him "I wish I could do something to help, I feel so useless."

"Hey, having you here means everything. You just being here to keep me company is what I really need, otherwise I'd be bored out of my mind."

"You should be sleeping, get all the rest you can" Alesha told him.

"She's right you know" the nurse said as she came back in "Bed rest for a month."

"Oh you are kidding me?" Matt moaned "I can't do that, I need to go back to work."

"Oh no you don't Matt Devlin, you'll do as you're told!" Alesha said firmly.

The nurse giggled as did Alesha.

"I hope you've got someone to help look after you when you get home" the nurse said as she took off the first dressing and brushed the wound with clean water.

"Yeah, my gorgeous new girlfriend here will help me I'm sure" Matt said brightly, smiling in her direction.

Alesha looked at him, much surprised at him referring to her as his girlfriend.

The nurse was the same one Alesha had talked to on Matt's first night in hospital, and over that time they had got to know eachother well as Alesha had stayed by Matt's bedside, and Alesha's feelings towards Matt had been a topic of numerous of their conversations.

"Congratulations" the nurse said happily "You make a lovely couple."

"Thank-you" Matt and Alesha replied in unison, before Matt gave a sharp intake of breath as the water came into contact with his wounds.

Once the nurse was finished up, she let them be.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Alesha asked softly.

"No, i just wish everything could go back to normal."

"I'm sorry Matt, you're gunna have to wait a long time for that to happen."

"Alright, i'll know when it's normal when I find that Ronnie has eaten all the food, probably grapes, that are brought in for me."

Alesha laughed as she thought of the very likely chance of that happening at some point.

"Hey...'Lesh, actually there is one thing you can do for me?"

"Just name it."

"When I eventually get out of here...will you _actually_ come and live at mine to look after me? ... I know I said it to the nurse a minute ago, but it's actually the perfect idea...you don't have to though if you don't want to."

"Of course I will Matt" she gave him a kiss on the lips "Someone's got to keep an eye on you, so you don't go wandering out of bed and try to go to work."

"Yes ma'am!" he gave a salute which made Alesha laugh, she would have slapped him playfully if he wasn't so ill.

Their laughter was interrupted by Ronnie who knocked on the door "Can we come in? There are some people very eager to see you."

Ronnie stood aside to let a very anxious Natalie, Jacob and Henry come in to fuss over Matt, who they had not seen since he had woken up.

Once they had all calmed down and got chatting, Matt had briefly noticed that Ronnie was not in the room, but he reappeared fifteen minutes later with a brown paper bag in his hand.

Jacob frowned "Where have you been?"

"Just to the shop" he smiled "So ... what have you two been up to then since I left you earlier?" he asked, looking directly at the two youngest members of their team.

"What d'ya mean by that?" Alesha asked, trying to hide her blush. Knowing exactly what Ronnie was referring to.

"Yeah why did you go for so long? You were gone ages!" Matt wondered.

"Thought you two looked like you wanted some time alone" he said, raising his eyebrows in a mischievous sort of manner.

"Yeah ... well ... " Matt looked at Alesha, a little embarassed "We uh...well...we should tell you guys that..."

Alesha cut to the chase "We're now a couple." Matt and Alesha beamed, Matt taking hold of Alesha's hand and kissing it.

Everyone else beamed at them and offered their congratulations.

Ronnie couldn't help but join in and said as he sat down on the last vacant chair in the room by Alesha "Well it's about bloody time." He put his feet up on Matt's bed and offered a now considerably empty brown paper bag to everyone "Grape anyone?"

Everyone laughed.

Matt looked at Alesha who looked back at him with a knowing smile. Yep, everything was back to normal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It was not until ten days later that the doctors considered Matt to be fit enough to head home. He had been having trouble trying to walk, with his injury's constricting on his chest, they had refrained from letting him go home. He had been very exhausted, unsurprisingly, with most of his days consisted of sleeping. But the spare few hours that he was awake he would always find Alesha was waiting there patiently keeping an eye on him, her dark brown eyes always lit up, as did her smile, as she saw him awaken.

Finally the day had now come; Matt was being allowed to go home. Alesha had arrived after lunch for the first time ever, having spent the morning making sure Matt's place was ready for him.

She came in to find Matt was dressed in jogging bottoms, trainers and a dark blue jumper. He even had his long black coat on.

"All ready to go I see?" she greeted him with a kiss.

"Can't wait to get out of here" he beamed, until his face dropped when he saw what she had come in the room with.

"Alesha, is the wheelchair really necessary?" Matt asked as she helped him off the bed.

"Do you want to walk down three flights of stairs and then walk out to the car?" she raised her eyebrows, arms on her hips.

Matt thought better of it "Yeah...maybe it was a good idea then" and he sat in it.

"Right I've got your medication from the nurses and everything else" she put his overnight bag on her shoulder, grabbed hold of the handles of the wheelchair and took him out of the hospital.

It was only the second time in over two weeks that Matt had been outside, he breathed in the fresh air and smiled. Matt didn't think he could miss such simple things like fresh air, as much as he had done whilst being stuck in hospital.

..

Alesha soon got him home and Matt settled on the sofa, he had refused point blank to go to bed; he had had enough of beds for the time being.

"Here you can make a start on these whilst you're sat there" Alesha handed him the biggest pile of cards he had ever seen, before grabbing his bag and taking out his washing.

"Are these all for me?" Matt said, aghast.

"Well they aren't for me are they" Alesha laughed as she put the laundry into her arms "All the flowers are for you too." She pointed out the seven vases full of them dotted all over the place.

Matt laughed "Blimey! I didn't realise i was this popular."

"You mean a lot to a lot of people Matt" Alesha kissed his cheek "Just you remember that."

Matt continued to open all the cards before he settled to watching television.

Alesha came back into the room, and handed Matt a cup of tea and his painkillers "Right is there anything else I can do for you before I cook tea?"

"No thanks 'Lesh, I'm good."

"Alright, you can stay there as long as you don't fall asleep." Her voice then went stern "But if I find you asleep on that sofa you'll be going straight to bed, is that understood?"

"Okay, okay" Matt held up his hands as he laughed "Is this what our relationship is gunna be like, you bossing me about all the time?"

"If you play your cards right" she winked at him before heading off to the kitchen.

...

Matt was off work now for the next month, potentially more if he was still not up to it, but Matt was adamant he would be back by then.

It was one week into his bed rest at home and he was already going insane. The fact that he was pretty helpless was driving him crazy. He was on strict bed rest by Alesha and could only get up to use the toilet and to do a few minutes of gentle walking everyday to get his muscles back in his legs. The exercise gradually increasing by each passing day. Alesha had been allowed compassionate leave and was off work for the next fortnight to take care of Matt, and could extend that leave if Matt was still not able to take care of himself after that time.

It was lunchtime and there was a knock on the door of the flat, Alesha answered it to find Ronnie stood on the other side.

"Hey! Nice to see you Ronnie" Alesha gave him a hug "Come in."

"You alright, Alesha? Sorry to turn up unannounced, just wanted to check how everything was going." He gave a grin "How's the patient?"

"I wouldn't call him that when he's around Ron, he'll only snap at you." She gave a small chuckle before she said seriously "He's being a bit grumpy, but he's just frustrated he can't do anything for himself." She sighed as they came into the living-room "But apart from that Matt's doing as well as can be expected. He's sleeping at the moment, but I've just made lunch so I'm about to wake him anyway. Do you fancy joining us? it's only sandwiches but..."

"Yeah sure, that'd be great thanks."

"Great, just sit at the table. I'll get Matt..." Alesha headed in the direction of the bedroom and woke Matt gently "Matt...darling, it's time for lunch. Ronnie's here too, he's come to see how you are."

"He hasn't brought more stuff has he?" Matt mumbled as he awoke from his slumber, remembering the last time Ronnie had come over he had more cards for Matt.

Alesha chuckled "Not that I've seen." She helped him out of bed and out of the room and into the living-room.

Ronnie smiled as he saw Matt slowly coming into the room "Ah here he is, sleeping beauty! How you feeling son?" he gave him a careful hug so as not to hurt him.

"Bored out of my mind Ron!" Matt stressed as his partner helped him to the dining table whilst Alesha went back into the kitchen.

"Well we all miss you at work, they all send their love."

Alesha quickly made some sandwiches for Ronnie and returned into the room with all their lunches.

As they were now all sat at the table and eating, Ronnie felt it time to announce why he was there.

"Anyway, there's a reason I dropped by, apart from checking on you..." he glanced at Matt "The trial against the man who shot you Matt took place first thing this morning, and you'll be pleased to hear he was found guilty."

Alesha beamed "Thank god" she glanced at Matt "That's great isn't it, sweetheart?"

"Yeah...yeah course" he sounded despondent.

Ronnie and Alesha could understand, it was a lot to take in. Ronnie was quick to change the subject "So, is this lovely girl here looking after you well Matty?" he smiled sweetly at Alesha.

Matt instantly perked up "She's been amazing" he put his hand over Alesha's, who blushed "I can't thank her enough."

"Just doing what any other girlfriend would do" she smiled sheepishly.

"And is our Matty behaving himself, staying on bed rest, Alesha?"

Alesha laughed "What do you think?" Ronnie laughed along with her.

Matt just showed off the old Matt Devlin twinkle in the eye; causing all of them to laugh. In truth it was partly down to the fact that Matt was bored of lying in bed all day that caused him to want to get up and do things, but it was largely because Matt was just being Matt. Causing mischief for Alesha on purpose, knowing full well he could get away with it. Or so he liked to believe at any rate.

...

_One more chapter left guys! _

_And then I've got a surprise for you! :D xx_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The month dragged by for Matt, he had slowly been making progress and by the time the month was over he felt ready to be back at work. Alesha had been back at work herself after three weeks of looking after him; she had been enjoying being back in the swing of things, but had been worried sick about how Matt was doing at home in the flat without her.

Tonight was the night before Matt was going back to work, the two of them had a beautiful dinner cooked by Alesha and they were now ready for bed.

Matt was already settled in bed, snuggled under the duvet watching the TV, waiting for Alesha to join him. It was only a matter of seconds until Alesha had finished in the bathroom and entered the room, Matt switched off the TV as soon as she had got in the bed. They had got used to sharing a bed very quickly, and now after a month in a relationship, and a month living together, they were more than comfortable with their new living arrangements.

"You tired Matt?" Alesha asked as Matt opened his arms to allow her to snuggle up to him.

"Yeah I'm exhausted, can't wait to go back to work tomorrow though" Matt smiled.

"As long as you feel totally ready for it Matt?" Alesha thought considerately "You heard what Natalie said, you can have as much more time off as you need."

"I know, and I appreciate it, really" Matt responded truthfully "But I want to go back and be of some use. Even if they do make me do office work for the next week or so. It's better than being stuck at home with nothing to do."

Alesha looked up at him sweetly "I'm just so thankful that we are in this position to talk about you going back to work...six weeks ago we didn't even think you would be here."

Matt wrapped his arms around Alesha "I know...i'm a very lucky man. And i'm very lucky to have you in my life as my girlfriend Alesha, thank-you for taking care of me all this time." He kissed her forehead "I love you so much."

"I love you too" she said blissfully, they shared a long kiss before Alesha rested her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. Matt followed suit seconds later.

...

They walked along the street leading towards the police station, holding hands and chatting happily. Their pleasant morning walk was interrupted by Alesha's mobile going off; they stopped briefly so Alesha could find her mobile in her bag, but continued walking when she answered the call, as they were now only feet from the station entrance.

"Hello? ... Yes Ronnie, we're just outside the building now...okay, see you in a minute." Alesha smiled at Matt, putting her phone away "He wanted to escort you in."

"Why? I'm not sick anymore" Matt tried to stress "I don't need a babysitter."

"What am I then?" Alesha raised her eyebrows and grinned mischievously.

Matt pretended to think about it for a minute "Your the exception" he gave her a tender kiss before they heard a loud cough and Ronnie was standing there, waiting patiently "Come on you, back to work!" he grinned widely. So happy to see Matt back where he belonged. He came over and gave his partner a big hug.

Matt laughed; he had longed to hear those words for weeks. But he soon turned back to the young woman who couldn't help but smile.

"See you tonight then?" Matt said, wrapping his arms around Alesha's waist.

"Sure will. I'll ring you later to make sure you're doing okay" she gave him a kiss "I love you."

"Love you too" Matt gave her another kiss.

...

Matt walked into the main room of the police station and was met by a loud round of applause and wolf whistles. Matt instantly felt very embarrassed and urged them to stop, but thanked them all the same as he was met with handshakes from the guys and kisses on the cheek by the girls.

...

Alesha met up with Matt at the end of the day, she was very excited to see him and hear how his first day back had gone. Matt laughed as he had already replied to her numerous texts throughout the day; there was little else he had to tell her. Except for his surprise that he had for her that night.

Now that he was well again, and was able to go out and about for the first time since it all happened, Matt decided that it was about time he and Alesha went on their first official date, and Matt was going old school, a trip to the cinema followed by dinner.

After the movie and after they had finished their dinner and had just had their empty dessert plates taken away, Matt took hold of Alesha's hand from across the table.

"I just wanna say 'Lesh, thank-you for being the most amazing girlfriend, for sticking by me and looking after me all these weeks. You have been amazing, and so I've got you a little present."

"Really?" Alesha grinned excitedly "When did you have time to get me a present?"

"You'll be surprised" Matt grinned and handed her a small box wrapped in paper. Alesha eagerly un-wrapped it and took the lid off the small gold box careful, and inside the tissue paper was a key. She took it out and looked at Matt in confusion.

"What's the key for?"

"It's a key to my flat...well _our_ flat, if you would like that?"

Alesha beamed "Are you serious?"

"I know you've been living at my place to look after me, but now that I'm all better again you don't need to do that anymore. But the thing is...I have loved living with you this past month, and the truth is I don't want you to go, and i would like you to live with me permanently. So ... it's totally up to you, and I know we haven't been dating long and you might think it's all a bit too soon, and that's fine you can say that and I will understand...but what I'm trying to say is...Alesha Phillips, will you move in with me?"

Alesha smiled "Of course I will" she got out of her seat, came over to Matt and gave him a hug "I'd love nothing more." She kissed him.

Alesha beamed, she would never have thought in her wildest dreams that such happiness could come from such a horrific event, like that of six weeks previously.

...

_That's it! Thank you all SO much for reading, a review to finish off would be amazing! :D_

_Now onto the surprise..._

_I am going to do a sequel to this fic, which will be uploaded on Sunday! :D _

_So I'll see you then! xx_


End file.
